


Tell Me What You're Waiting For

by sealpoint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealpoint/pseuds/sealpoint
Summary: You fall asleep waiting for Baekhyun to get home from the gym.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tell Me What You're Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah imagine if this fic contained my deepest, darkest, innermost desires.....unless.... 
> 
> but anyways heed the warnings in the tags and enjoy :) please feel free to comment and share ur feelings with the class

“Sorry babe,” Baekhyun says, voice patchy over the unstable call. “I’m just heading to the gym now—I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“Okay,” You answer, a clear pout in your voice. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“I know I’m not usually home this late,” Is Baekhyun’s apologetic response, and you hum in agreement. He'd been working later days than usual at the firm and during the week you were impatient to have him home and all to yourself. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” You respond earnestly before the call ends, leaving you sitting alone in your shared apartment. 

It shouldn’t be too hard to pass the time until your boyfriend gets home. You flip on the television and sink further into the couch cushions, tucking your legs to the side. The sunlight filtering through the blinds is retreating quickly, and you figure there’s probably only an hour or two of daylight left. 

You don’t necessarily intend to fall asleep, but as the clock on the wall behind you ticks methodically it becomes harder and harder for you to keep your eyes open. Of course, there’s nothing good on television—just the usual re-runs of Law and Order SVU—and despite your best efforts to fight it, your heavy eyelids eventually flutter closed. 

+

When you come to, the apartment is dark. The only thing you’re able to make out as your eyes adjust is the bright red 8:03PM flashing from the digital clock under the TV. Your first instinct is to check your phone to see if Baekhyun had texted or tried to call when you were asleep, but the lock-screen is void of notifications. 

You almost start to worry until the mechanical sound of your apartment’s lock echoes through the quiet space. Before he can even get in the door you’re already bolting from the couch and down the hall to yank it open. 

“Shit-“ Baekhyun yelps and he stumbles back a few feet, startled. “Jesus H Christ. Are you _trying_ to scare the crap out of me?”

You take in the sight of him then, standing in the dimly lit hall. His cheeks are rosy from exertion and there’s still a faint gleam of sweat along his hairline. The black athletic tee he’s wearing is damp and plastered to every possible inch of his chest. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, stepping forward. He reaches for you and you immediately burst forward to crush yourself against him. You feel the hard lines of his shoulder blades under your palms and you curl your fingers into the back of his shirt. 

“Yeah,” You breathe, nose nestled into the crook of his neck. He smells so good it’s almost intoxicating—like spice and sweat. Baekhyun rubs his hands down your back while you hold him, and it’s not until you let go that he kicks off his running shoes and moves you from the entranceway. He closes and deadbolts the door behind him which leaves the both of you standing in the dark. Your hand finds his slender fingers and you squeeze gently before wordlessly leading him through the apartment.

“What’s gotten into you,” He laughs, letting you drag him through the living room. You keep pulling, leading him towards the bedroom, but as you get to the doorway he stops dead in his tracks.

“You don’t want to shower or have dinner first?” Baekhyun questions, one eyebrow quirked. His eyes are darker now though, almost intense, and it sends a shiver down your spine. 

“I’ve been waiting,” You tell him simply, heat spreading from your core. “I’m not sure if I can wait any longer.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” He nearly growls, and it’s in this moment that his total demeanour changes. The hint of intensity you’d seen in his eyes a few moments earlier has completely transformed into something else entirely. It’s a primal look—like there’s an insatiable hunger gnawing at the pit of his stomach and you’re a four-course meal. 

The next few seconds are a blur as Baekhyun manhandles you the last few feet into your bedroom and shoves you roughly backwards onto the bed. He tears his shirt over his head and the soft, warm light from the city outside makes his sweat-damp skin glow. He’s on you then, crawling from the foot of the bed up the length of your body, and his hands are so hot as they slide up your shirt and rest just below your breasts. Your chest is heaving and he thumbs your ribs gently. 

“Babe,” Baekhyun breathes, the tip of his nose is nearly touching yours as he hovers over you in the dark. “What can I—what do you want?” 

“Please,” You whine, your hands already grasping at his back. “Anything.”

You can’t make out his expression before he crushes his lips down onto yours. Baekhyun’s familiar taste is comforting, but the force of it ignites an inferno under your skin. It’s a bit painful, but it hurts so _good_ and you wince into it eagerly. He wastes no time sitting back on your hips and pulling your baggy pyjama shirt up over your head. Suddenly exposed to the cold air, your skin erupts in tingling goosebumps. 

“Baekhyun,” You whine, but there’s no real complaint behind it. Almost involuntarily, your arms cross protectively across your torso. He knows you’re self-conscious of your body, and it’s a regular occurrence for your baggy t-shirts to stay on during sex. It wasn’t fair that he was so fucking perfect while you felt anything but. 

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun commands. It’s just one word, but it levels you. When his fingers circle your wrists, your arms tense and you almost expect him to expose you, but he doesn’t try to pull them away. 

“Please...” Baekhyun whispers, dropping a hot, wet kiss on your neck just below your jaw. “Please. Please, let me see you.”

“Baekhyun-“

He cuts you off with another forceful kiss. This time though, his tongue licks insistently against your lips and when you open your mouth obediently, he moans at how easily you comply. His thumbs tenderly rub where they circle your wrists, contrasting the hardness pressing demandingly through his gym-shorts against your stomach. You let your arms flop limply onto the bed and squeeze your eyes closed, acutely aware that almost everything you hated about yourself was on display for him. 

“So gorgeous,” Baekhyun says softly. When you peek through your lashes, he’s staring down at you earnestly. Baekhyun has seen you naked hundreds (if not thousands) of times before—it’s just you hate feeling stripped this bare when you’re already so vulnerable laid out for him. It’s hard to be open about this part of yourself, even with him, but it’s almost as if a switch flips in your brain every time he takes control. 

It’s instinctual when you flinch as he runs his hands up your sensitive stomach and over your bare breasts. His slightly-calloused palms tenderly graze your nipples and when he squeezes you—gentle, but firm—they knot between his fingers. 

The energy in the air between the two of you is almost electric at this point and your pulse thrums excitedly in your chest, waiting for him to make the next move. Baekhyun doesn’t move though, and it’s starting to frustrate you. You roll your hips under the weight of his body and grab at his broad shoulders, but he only responds by bundling your hands in one of his and pinning them firmly above your head. 

“Impatient girls go to bed with no supper,” Baekhyun asserts, voice rough. You squirm under him again, but he doesn’t budge. 

It seems like ages until he moves again, and if you didn’t know him you’d think he was waiting for something. Being no stranger to Byun Baekhyun, you know exactly what it is he’s waiting for—and so you keep as still as humanly possible, only your nostrils flaring and chest heaving with each hot breath. It’s not until he’s satisfied with your obedience that he lets go of your wrists. 

“Good girl,” Baekhyun purrs, sitting up straight. It’s humiliating how much control he has over you in this moment and your flushed face reddens even deeper—the heat reaching an almost uncomfortable level. You only hope that he can’t tell just how flustered you actually are through the darkness.

“Don’t move,” Is his next command and it’s almost _cruel_. All you want to do is touch him, but you keep your hands above your head, fingers curled in the sheets. 

Baekhyun slides backwards off your hips and settles between your thighs. Although he often tries to deny it, he’s kind of obsessed with them. You’re pretty sure they’re his favourite part of your body—which is why they’re what his hands are drawn to first, almost like opposite magnetic poles. His fingertips trace the supple flesh before he’s grabbing a rough handful just below your ass, squeezing so hard it’s borderline painful. You hiss at the contact, but make sure to keep your hands where Baekhyun had placed them. 

He loosens his grip to lean down and kiss the light trail of hair below your belly button—then he’s slipping his fingers below the waistband of your pyjama shorts and shimmying them from under you. He has to back himself off the bed to pull them off completely, but you don’t mind because it’s now that Baekhyun decides to hook his thumbs below the band of his own shorts. You take a sharp breath in as he playfully tugs them down below his hips and saliva pools in your mouth the second his cock bobs free. He kicks them off in the vague direction of your laundry basket (always so thoughtful) and crawls back between your legs again. 

With an upturned hand, Baekhyun swipes his fingers through the slick of your heat and drags the wetness up to your clit. Air whistles through your nostrils and you buck into his hand, desperate for the familiar feeling of his fingers curling inside you. He doesn’t make you wait, and while massaging your clit with the pad of his thumb he coaxes two fingers into your soaking entrance. 

Baekhyun groans as you clench around his fingers. “So wet just for me?”

You bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning out for him—he hadn’t given you permission to speak yet. During these times, you usually let him do the talking—because once he starts, there’s little you can do to get him to stop. He pumps his fingers into you gently, adding another to effortlessly glide along with the rest, and when his tongue pokes out from between his kiss-swollen lips you can tell that he’s solely concentrating on how he can make you feel good. 

“Sw-sweet girl,” Baekhyun’s thumb circles your clit. You can already tell that he’s biting his tongue. He usually can’t help himself—letting the compliments and praise flow freely from his lips as he uses whatever means necessary to get you off. Right now though, he stays mostly quiet and it’s got you on edge. Three fingers is usually enough, but you’re so wet and open for him that he almost easily adds his pinky finger to join the rest. The stretch is divine and Baekhyun’s pretty fingers, ever so familiar, are so drenched in your wetness that it drips down the back of his hand and down his wrist. 

When his fingers retreat, their absence is deeply missed and you frown, craning your neck to peek down at him between your legs. Baekhyun’s dark eyes meet yours and he sucks his middle and pointer fingers into his mouth. A shockwave of arousal jolts through your body at the lewd gesture and Baekhyun maintains eye contact with you, cheeks hollowing when he pulls them from his lips with a louder than expected _pop_. 

“Can I fuck you,” Baekhyun asks candidly, voice ragged. “Please?” 

“Yes,” You mean to say, but it comes out more like a choked whisper. He scoots forward between your legs and you can feel his erection swipe tauntingly against your heat. 

“You’ll have to be a little louder than that,” He teases, but it’s also the permission you’d been waiting for. 

“Baekhyun—God, please,” You nearly sob, your arms now trembling with the effort of keeping them held so obediently above you. Your brain can barely untangle the Gordian knot of thoughts bouncing around in your head for long enough to tell him what you want. “I need you—I need you to fuck me. Please, Baekhyun. I’ve been waiting for so long-“ 

“Turn over,” He rasps, but his hands are already on your hips lifting and manoeuvring you on to your stomach. When you prop your knees up under you and offer yourself to him, it’s an almost Pavlovian response. Baekhyun has you trained so well, for the most part he doesn’t even have to ask. He grabs as much ass as he can manage and _squeezes_ before his hand draws back and he’s spanking you—hard—on the tender sit spot just below the apple of your right cheek. When his hand makes contact with your skin, the sound splits the air in the bedroom like a crack of thunder. 

“Ah-“ You cry out, but you don’t flinch. Heat blossoms immediately from where his hand struck and spreads in intense waves across your flesh. 

“Such a good girl,” Baekhyun coos. He’s smoothing the palm of his hand soothingly over the red hand-print undoubtedly rising on your skin. “You want me to fuck you so bad, huh?”

“B-baekhyun,” You choke, face radiating heat. Waving your ass, you wordlessly beg for the next spank and, being the benevolent man he is, you don’t have to wait much longer before he spanks you again, just as hard as the first—this time at the apex of the same cheek _and_ almost immediately again on the other side, slightly less centred. This time, your body cringes inwardly and your toes curl into the bottoms of your feet. The heat is almost unbearable now and it pulses from each smack erratically in time with your heartbeat.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun’s hands are gentle again, palms spreading your inflamed cheeks. “So pretty. So fucking beautiful.” 

“You’re e-embarrassing me,” You whine. It’s almost unbearable when he goes on like this...but it also makes you feel kind of _good_. Despite how humiliating it is, part of you is also intensely satisfied by how obviously attracted he is to you. It’s a powerful feeling—something only he has been able to make you feel. 

“But it’s true,” Baekhyun groans. He swipes his fingers between the wet folds of your labia and transfers a generous amount of your slickness to himself, pumping his shaft. He’s drawing it out as long as he can possibly manage. “Just imagining you by yourself all day waiting for me to come home—fuck—were you touching yourself?”

“No! I _p-promise_ ,” You sound so pathetic that you hope he takes pity on you because you’re so desperate for it at this point you consider _begging_ him. 

“ _Good_ girl,” With one hand, Baekhyun guides the smooth head of his cock to rub tantalizingly against your entrance. He pushes in gently, but your hole is so sloppy and welcoming that his tip readily glides inside. “So eager to take my cock, aren’t you? You’re practically gagging for it. I think I should reward you for your good behaviour.”

“I think you deserve it for being such an obedient little slut, what do you think?” His words slice through you like a hot knife and part of you wonders if Baekhyun gets off hearing his own voice as much as you do. It must be true because he just keeps _talking_. “Of course you agree, y/n. So f-fucking desperate for it.”

Baekhyun’s fingers are embedded so tightly into the flesh of your hips you’re sure there will be bruises in the morning, but his stuttering tells you that his confident façade has begun to crack. It’s now that you decide to take a chance rutting back into him and it pays off because he seems to have the same idea, enveloping himself inside you with one fluid motion. Almost comically, your mouth falls open when Baekhyun bottoms out and his hips press snugly against your ass. Your pelvic floor muscles flutter around his cock and his head falls forward, hair falling into his eyes. 

“Shit, shit, shit—,” He babbles, fingers on your hips trembling. “So fucking tight. You’re so hot like this— _fuck_ —so needy.”

Baekhyun unsheathes himself almost completely before his hips are snapping forward again. He sets a ruthless pace, fucking into you fast and brutal. The only sounds now besides Baekhyun’s incoherent rambling are the harsh slaps of his pelvis against your already tender cheeks. 

“Look at you,” He moans when you start to rock backwards on your knees to meet his thrusts. “So fucking shameless.” 

You can only whimper in response and if it were possible for you to be blushing any deeper, you would be. He _likes_ this. He _likes_ how easily he can turn you into soft, pliant mush. And you _like_ how he makes you feel—like you’re allowed to be vulnerable and like you don’t _have_ to be in control all the time. Baekhyun’s presence is so potent that it’s almost too easy to let him take charge, but most importantly, you trust him with your life. You’re not sure how you could allow yourself to be so completely defenceless with him otherwise. 

Baekhyun threads his fingers through your hair and spreads them as wide as he can before he grips, not too hard, close to your scalp just above the nape of your neck. There’s enough tension to produce a dull ache and prevent you from letting your head fall forward, but not enough to be uncomfortable or overly painful. You crane your neck backwards into it and he tugs a little harder, arching your back. 

“Beautiful—s-so gorgeous. Tightest pussy in the whole world— _fuck it_ —the whole damn universe,” Baekhyun’s voice is so strained it almost sounds like he’s whining. Unrelenting in his pace, you can feel the familiar sensation of your orgasm begin to build and it bubbles in the depths of your core, but you clench your eyes closed and try to push the feeling back down. “So-so soaked just for me. What did I do to d-deserve you?”

And then without warning he’s pulling out completely and his hands are on your hips again, urging you wordlessly to flip onto your side. Obediently, you let Baekhyun manoeuvre you however he desires and he slides behind you, hoisting your leg up from the juncture behind your knee before he’s fucking into you again. His chest is slick with sweat and it sticks to your back—somehow he’s even hotter than you are and with the length of his body pressed against your backside the warmth is almost unbearable. 

“Can I come inside you?” Baekhyun crones, voice low and breath hot against your ear.

“Pl- _please_ ,” You pant. Your attempts at quashing your orgasm are failing miserably and it boils tempestuously—seething and frothing to the surface like an underwater volcano. “F-fuck, Baekhyun! H-harder! I’m gonna-“

This time, Baekhyun obeys _you_ and you’re honestly not sure how he still has enough energy left to piston his hips at such a savage pace because you can only imagine he must’ve already used up his fourth-wind by now. Your orgasm isn’t explosive—instead it overtakes gradually, building and building until suddenly you’re gushing like a pot boiling over on the stove. It rocks through your body in waves and you clamp down hard around him. 

Baekhyun comes with a strangled cry shortly after you do, and you feel his cock twitching as he pumps hot come inside you. He attaches his lips to your neck just above your shoulder and sucks a bright red hickey onto your skin, his breaths escaping in shaky spurts from his nostrils. It’s uncomfortable to have him plastered to your back, but you bask in the post-coital attention and let him soften inside you. 

“Next time you can just tell me to skip the gym if I’m going to be getting a better work-out at home,” Baekhyun chides. He slides out of you gingerly and flops onto his back, sweat-drenched hair splaying in a messy halo on the pillow beneath his head. He doesn’t rest for long though and once he catches his breath he’s up and puttering around the room—grabbing you a packet of baby wipes from his bedside table and a fresh, giant t-shirt from your pyjama drawer. 

“I didn’t realise you’d be so…” You pause, rolling onto your stomach as you try to think of the right words. 

“Insatiable? Tenacious? Unfaltering? Indefatigable? Spunky-“ 

“All of the above?” You laugh, and Baekhyun settles down in bed next to you again. He smooths his palms soothingly over the bright red palm-prints on your butt before he pulls a few wipes in quick succession from the pack. 

As Baekhyun gently wipes you down, he carefully checks that he didn’t take things too far and actually hurt you. He never does, but it’s nice that he’s genuinely so attentive in his aftercare. When he’s finally satisfied that you’re _really_ okay and that _no, you aren’t just saying that_ he worms his way into your sweaty embrace. And just like that, his powerful presence melts away and you’re left with the soft, squishy Baekhyun you know best. 

You should _probably_ get up and shower and he should _definitely_ get up and shower, but for the time being you’re both comfortable lying in your sweaty mess of sheets together.


End file.
